Pokehuman
by Gamel3
Summary: A new world where Pokemon are humans! They age and talk just like us. They range in shape, age, and personalities. They also have names that they would like to go by. Now travel with Raze the go getter trainer and his emo hoothoot Laer as they travel across the new world known as Pokecopolis!


Pokemon Human version.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

"What is taking him so long?" A boy with short cut spiked down in the back hazel hair wearing a red thin jacket, a white shirt with a green smiling skull on it with the words happy poison above it, blue faded blue jeans that have holes at the bottom of them, a white chain on his right hip, a brown bag on his back, and white and blue sneakers that have dirt smudges on them and his hair is crimson red, "He should've been back already…"

"Just calm down, I'm sure he'll be fine." Came the wispy voice of a boy in a purple shirt, pink pants, long swirled pink and pink shoes, and a purple top hat.

He stands behind him with a magic wand in his hand and says, "Now help me clean up more before your mother get back."

"Alright Mr. Mime." The other boy says putting his bag on the floor.

Mr. Mime or Hal as he likes to be refereed as walks into the kitchen with the other boy close behind. The boy walks over to the kitchen sink and starts cleaning the stacked up dishes while Hal uses his physic powers to sweep and dust the counters and floor. After a while Hal walks up behind the boy looking over his progress.

"Well you're not the best but you sure are efficient." Hal says smiling charmingly at the other boy.

"Thanks Hal." The boy says back focusing on cleaning.

"You feel hungry?" Hal asks walking around the kitchen.

"A little." The boy says finishing the last dish in the sink.

"Alright! What you want? Chicken or a sandwich?" Hal asks walking to the fridge.

"It doesn't matter really." The boy says sitting down at the table behind him.

Hal pulls out some uncooked chicken strips and begins preparing them.

"We haven't really talked in a long time you know." Hal begins, "What have you been up too?"

"Sorry. I've been sleeping and learning about pokémon really." The boy says rubbing the back of his head.

Hal nods his head and says, "Well you always got to remember no matter how much you study for something. It doesn't matter till you get into action."

"True." The boy says looking up at the ceiling.

"So what pokémon are you hoping to get?" Hal asks placing the Chicken strips in the oven.

"I'm hoping for an Absol or a Ralts! Other than you I think they're the best pokémon!" The boy says excitedly.

Hal shakes his head and says, "I'm not a great pokémon."

"Yes you are! You are an awesome psychic pokémon Hal! That's why Mom picked you for her choice and I don't blame her."

Hal blushes rubbing the back of his head

"T-Thanks Raze." Hal says turning around to attend to the now cooked food.

Raze just smiles and takes the sandwich before him and begins eating it with gratitude.

"Great as always!" Raze says mouth full of the delicious chicken strips.

"You really are too kind sometimes." Hal says sitting beside Raze.

"Eh. I just roll with the flow sometimes." Raze says finishing one piece of chicken.

"Ha and that makes you even more unique than you already are." Hal says placing arm around Raze's shoulder, "I think any pokémon would be honored to have you as their master."

"If you say so and I don't like the term master. I'd rather have them as a teammate and a friend than a slave." Raze says starting to eat another piece of chicken strip.

Hal smiles and says, "I really can't remember the last time I went adventuring. Your father hasn't used me for a battle in a long time."

Raze frowns and says, "But you're a great pokémon when used right."

"Yea but he doesn't know how to use me." Hal says sighing.

"True. That's why he's always with his acrcanine I guess." Raze says feeling sorry for his friend, "But don't worry about it. You've got me as a friend and I'll always be here for you."

Hal looks down and says, "Thank you. That really means a lot. I really hate that you are leaving."

"I kind of do too. I've made a lot of memories in this place, but I promise I'll be back." Raze saying eating his fourth chicken strip.

Both go quite for a moment as Hal looks upon Raze.

"Are you sure you won't forget me?" Hal asks watching him eat his last chicken strip.

"Yea. I promise." Raze says smiling looking at Hal.

Hal leans forward quickly catching Raze off guard in a kiss, "That's to make sure you don't."

Raze looks at Hal shocked.

"I've actually wanted to do that for a long time but you've never given me a chance." Hal says blushing.

Raze blushes looking away too.

"I guess I have a really good reason why not to forget you." Raze says rubbing the back of his head.

"You sure do." Hal says hugging him as a knock sounds on the front door.

Hal gets up and goes to answer it.

"Well guess who's back." Hal says walking back into the kitchen with Raze's father behind him.

His father is wearing blue jeans, a ripped t-shirt, and an twenty five year old arcanine following behind. The arcanine is wearing a Red and yellow shirt orange pants. He likes to be called Blaze.

"Yo!" Arcanince says throwing up his right hand.

"Hey." I say nodding my head at him.

"Well I'm sorry to say that I couldn't find you an absol or ralts." His father says sitting down at the kitchen table in front of him, "So I caught what I could find."

"Well what you get me than?" Raze asks curiosity and as well as sadness taking over.

"Well I caught you a male hoothoot." He says pulling a pokéball out and handing it to him, "He's a level 5 age nine only three years younger than you and knows Foresight growl and confusion."

"Thanks dad." Raze says really hating how he is stuck with a pokémon that he didn't want.

Raze takes the pokéball and puts it in his right pocket.

"I'll buy a pokébelt when I get into town." Raze says standing up.

"Alright. You remembered to pack your bag well?"

"Yea I got all the essentials." Raze says walking into the livening room.

Raze picks up his bag at the door and says, "Well I'll be off guys!"

"Alright and remember try not to lose a lot of battles." Raze's father says.

Raze shakes his head smiling and runs out the door ready to start his new adventure in this new world. Raze runs to where the path starts for going onto route three of his hometown.

"Well." Raze pulls out his pokeball and throws it into the sky, "Come on out hoothoot!"

A flashing white light happens than a red beam fires onto the ground releasing the pokémon from is circular prison. A boy shorter than me about four foot eight wearing a brown hoodie with purple eyes on the front at the chest, black pants, black sneakers, and his hair is black and covers his left eye.

"Hey." Raze says looking at the depressed child.  
Hoothoot looks away still acknowledging him just not saying anything.

"Well what you want to be called?" Raze asks looking down at him.

"Lear." The boy says.

"Alright Lear I'm Raze and I'm your trainer." Raze says putting the pokéball into his pocket.

Lear just looks off into the distance towards route three.

"Well we shall be going off on our own adventure today and I hope we come to be the best of friends!"

Lear fully turns around and then looks back nodding his head.

"Alright lets go Lear!" Raze says starting to walk forward.

Raze takes the lead and Lear follows behind hands in his hoodie pockets.

_**Thus begins the journey in the world of pokémon human version!**_


End file.
